HookFire: A Reunion
by klingonwannabe
Summary: Hook is in Neverland again doing his usual. One night he gets a visit from someone from his past. One Shot. HookFire


He was brooding, like usual, as he always did at this time of night; when his men had gone to bed. He had a tin cup full of whiskey in his hand. He was slightly drunk, again, like always at night. He held up his metal hook and allowed the moonlight floating into his chambers through the circular window to reflect off of it.

"Crocodile." He growled in a low tone.

"Always with that crocodile." Hook spun around onto his feet, drawing his sword, and ready for a fight. In the shadows a figure about his height was watching him.

"Who are you?" Hook demanded.

"I'm a little offended." Said the figure in the shadows before stepping out into the light from the window. "I thought you would remember me." A young man stood before him, no older than 20, and had a smirk on his face. His hair was slightly curly and a dark brown with matching eyes that seemed to twinkle with a bit of mischief. "I mean you did give me away after all." Hook slightly lowered his sword from shock.

"Bae?" The smirk on the young man's face grew to a full smile.

B

"It's me." Hook dropped his sword and walked over to Baelfire quickly and wrapped his arms around him. Bae's eye widened in surprised and he stiffened up. When the captain felt Baelfire tighten up he released him and try to compose himself.

"Sorry..." He muttered out.

"It's alright. I just wasn't prepared for...well that anyway." He replied shifting uncomfortably. Hook took a step back not wanting to make him any more uncomfortable.

"It's not you." He stated quickly after seeing what Hook did. "I just haven't had any physical contact in...several years." Hook felt the sting of guilt and turned is back on the younger man. "I think I lost count after eighteen months though but I know it's been a good number of years since I've been here."

"Six."

"What?"

"Six years. It's been six years since you...I handed you over to Pan's men." There was a pause. Hooke was doing his best to stay the suave pirate that he is known for throughout the lands, but the alcohol it was making things harder to oppress. "I'm sorry about that by the way." He said in a calm yet exaggerated tone. He went and poured himself another drink and lifted up the bottle towards Bae who shook no in response.

"Don't apologize...I know why you did it. It took me a while but now I know why and it wasn't completely your fault. I was to blame as well."

"Why do you say that?" Again trying to sound uninterested despite his pounding heart.

"Because," he continued stepping forward. "I hurt you." Hook swallowed hard. He had been hurt by Bae's rejection. He had poured his heart out to him and opened up for the first time since Miliah, but the boy was too angry.

"So why do you look older? People who stay in Neverland don't age and yet you have clearly grown." Hook was doing his best to change the subject. He was in no state to deal with anything that might have to make him deal with his emotions. Baelfire gave a sad smile before speaking; he knew what the older pirate was trying to do, but still he wished Hook had said something different.

"I ah I am one of Pan's best men. I go with him on missions searching for this boy he is looking for. Sometimes we spend months at a time in another realm. I'm physically 18 but I'm clearly older than that."

"You have grown into man that is for sure." Hook said turning back around, wobbling slightly. He eyed the young man before him and licked his lips unconsciously before taking a gulp of his freshly poured whiskey. Baelfire felt his cheeks warm as he blushed. "What's wrong, boy?" Bae shifted his feet and looked down.

"Nothing. It's just been a very long time since I've seen you." The way Bae said the last few words were like a punch in the gut. It was a mixture of guilt and how bad he had missed him too.

"Why are you here tonight?" Hook asked looking away from him.

"I just needed to see you. I'm escaping tomorrow. The things that the other boys do to each other here... anyway I just wanted to see you one last time." Hook didn't say anything he was just staring out the window. Bae turned to leave but stopped. "You know...I've never stopped thinking about you. Not one day has passed without you in my thoughts. You gave me the only happy moments in my life...Good-bye, my captain." He returned to leaving the room when he felt something pull against his collar. It was the pirate; he had put is hook for a hand into Baelfire's collar to stop him from leaving. He tugged on it forcing him backwards and into his arms. He roughly turned the young man around and there was passion burning in his eyes. Hook kissed him hard on the lips and had both hands on Bae's face. The kiss was rough and bruising but after a moment it softened and Bae slinked his arms around Hook's waist. The kiss back was sloppy from lack of practice but Hook couldn't find himself caring. They broke after a minute or so to allow air to fill their lungs. Hook rubbed his thumbs against Baelfire's cheeks.

"You have bit of a stubble, my boy." They both let out a small laugh of relief. Relief in that they both felt the same for each and relief to have each other back in their lives even if it was just for tonight. They kissed again, this time slow and they parted their lips to allow one another to explore. Their tongues danced among each other; twirling and twitching. The captain took his hook and cut Bae's shirt open exposing smooth skin to the musty, salty air. Hook pulled back and admired it and allowed his one good hand feel it. He could feel Bae's heart beating hard against his chest and the heat his body was giving off. As he glided downward he stopped when he felt something rough. He looked down to see scars on Bae's stomach and looked at him with concern.

"I told you the boys...they do awful things to each other." Hook's jaw tightened and he fought back tears of guilt. He got down on his knees and gently kissed the scars. Bae mindlessly allowed his fingers to stroke Hook's head and he let out a soft moan in response. Hook began to quickly undo Baelfire's belt only to stop halfway. He looked up at him waiting to see if it was alright to continue. Bae's hand stroked Hook's face, his beard tickling him, and gave him a slight nod. Hook smirked before ripping off the belt. He pushed the younger man into a nearby chair and pulled down his pants just enough to allow Bae's throbbing cock to slide out. Bae through back his head has Hooks lips enclosed around it. The young runaway was still a virgin and had never experienced such pleasures before. He jumped in his seat as his lovers head started up and down in a painfully slow pace. Bae's hands were back on Hook's head and his fingers were running though his hair. He watched Hook slowly make his mouths way up and down his shaft and it only got him hotter. Before long Bae could feel himself getting close, but it was too soon he wanted to enjoy his last time seeing Hook. So he pulled Hook's head off his cock and kissed him before pushing him up against a wall. Hook let out a laugh at being rough handed but he could feel his cock throb harder from it. Bae gave him a weak smile and tried to take off Hook's belt just like he did his, but he started fumbling with it.

"It's ok." Hook finally said. "I got it." He undid his own belt and allowed his pants to fall freely to the floor revealing a rather large cock that was in need of stroking. Bae looked at it in both wonder and nervousness.

"I've never done this before."

"Really?" Hook said in a sarcastic tone. Bae rolled his eyes and playfully punched Hook in the shoulder.

"Anyway I don't know if I'll be any good." Hook smiled sweetly at him and kissed his lips.

"You'll be fine. I'll enjoy ever minute of it." Bae smiled and pecked Hook on the lips and then got down on his knees. The younger man nervously took the rather large dick into his mouth. He felt Hook shudder and large hands pressing the back of his head. Slowly Bae began to suck on it just like Hook had done to him.

"Fuck, yes...Ok good just less teeth." Bae stretched open his mouth a little wider and started using more of his tongue. He could only fit so much into his mouth so Bae took his right hand against the shaft and started stroking with the same rhyme as his mouth. Hook's eyes rolled into the back of his head; the boy was a natural. He was doing his best not to thrust his hips against Bae's mouth wanting more contact with his mouth. Hook's breathing got heavier as Bae started to speed up. Hook finally couldn't take it anymore and pushed Bae down to the ground. "It's alright I promise I'll be gentle." He flipped Bae onto his stomach and pulled off the rest of his mud covered pants. Luckly his dick had become well lubricated from Bae's extraordinary mouth so he entered Bae's tight ass easier than he had been expecting.

Bae hissed in pain and Hook stood still waiting for him to get use to someone being inside him. After a moment Bae nodded for him to continue. WIth one hand on Bae's waste and his hooked one digging into what was left of Baelfire's shirt he begain to rotate his hips trying his best not to go hard. The lost boy was tighter than anyone he had been with and he felt his cock being squezzed tight against his walls.

"Harder." Bae begged and the captain was happy to oblige. His pace picked up and between rotating his hips he would put in a rough thrust. Bae's mouth was hanging open and his face was twisted from pain and pleasure. Once he got use to the new speed Bae began to push back against Hook. "Oh god." He said through moans of pleasure. He pulled Bae's upper body up against his and nibbled on his neck. Bae didn't know how much longer he would last at this pace and the captain knew. He smiled and reach around and started stroking Bae's cock. Bae begain to hump into Hook's hand receiving pleasure from both ends. With one last push into Bae the boy came into Hook's hand with a cry of ecstasy. Hook stayed inside him and slowly started to back off the pace. Bae wanted to make his lover cum as well so he returned to pushing his ass back again Hook. Bae got down on all fours and to help him push faster and harder. Sweat had formed on Hook's brow and he was finally getting close. "Fuck me , Hook!" Shouted Bae. Those begging words sent Hook over the edge; he lasted two more thrust before he pulled out and came on Baelfire's back. Bae collapsed on the floor and Hook slide down beside him.

"You alright, boy?"

"I'm...a little sore, but I'm wonderful." Both were breathing hard from their exercise. Bae crawled over to Hook on the floor. Hook went and laid down on his back allowing the younger man to crawl on top of him. Bae rested his head against Hook's chest and enjoyed the feeling of it going up and down with each one of Hook's breath. They laid there in silence enjoy each other's company. Bae was was rubbing his chest softly with his hand when he fell asleep.

"Captain?" Hook sighed deeply with agitation; he didn't want to be bothered. "My captain.."

"Yes Bae what is it?"

"I'm sorry sir it's not Bae it's your first mate, Smee." Hook's eye shoot open and frantically looked around his cabin for young Bae, but at some point in the night Bae had fled.

"Who is Bae, sir?"

"No one." He replied bitterly. "Now why have you woken me up so early?!"

"Uhh uhh sorry sir, it's Pan's men. Apparently one of their lost boys have gone missing."


End file.
